The Adventures of the Land of Eee
by RolendTheMystery
Summary: In the Land of Eee, two young heroes help out everyone all across the Eee and slowly reveal the origins of their homeland, and go on a quest to save two different worlds from complete destruction. Rated T for future.
1. Prologue

**AN: This is my first fanfic, and just let me have a try ^^. The updates won't be too frequent, as I am up to posting a chapter every 2 days. Review if you like this, as it will be much appreciated. Chapter 1 will be posted tomorrow.**

**Further Notice: I do not own anything of Adventure Time, as it belongs to Pendleton Ward. **

**Prologue:**

Three adventurers sat in a small room in the Candy Castle of Ooo. Their sidekicks were next to them, nervously waiting for anything to happen. Jake stared at Cake in disbelief, and after a few seconds they moved their eyes to look at Jolly the Chinchilla. Of course Jolly was uncomfortable with that.  
Strangely, the three bravest, strongest and loudest people from the three lands didn't say a word. Finn was playing with his fingers, Fionna was scratching the table with her nails, and Mike was playing with his little clay man. They didn't dare to look at each other. Prince Gumball and Bonnibel came into the room through a small door at the side of the room, and they both disrupted the awkward silence.  
Gumball took a seat, whilst Princess remained standing. "Young heroes. I am sure all of you are confused about whole of this situation, so I arranged the meeting between the main people from Ooo, Aaa and Eee", Princess Bubblegum looked at Peppermint Butler, and he opened the big door. Marceline, Marshall Lee, Lady Rainicorn, Wondy, Ice King and even Lumpy Space Princess entered the room, and formed a circle around the table of heroes. They all came in quietly, and they didn't talk at all, including LSP, which meant that probably everyone was shocked.  
PB scanned the crowd, and stretched her arm out to make a presenting gesture towards Mike, "People, I know every one of you is confused with the situation. Our hero from Eee has probably all the answers you need, and he will be able to tell you the story fully."  
Mike's throat went dry. He didn't like to speak to crowds. He was confused about where to start the story, "Where should I start?"  
Prince Gumball saw the scared boy and he wanted to help him to give all the answers, "Right from the beginning. The place in time all of this started."  
"But it'll take hours to tell. I mean, don't kings and queens have to rule the kingdoms?" He asked and looked at Wonder Princess.  
Princess Bubblegum gave him a kind smile, "Oh, we have got all the time to spare. Go on."  
Mike searched for the appropriate beginning of the situation. When he thought that one event caused it, he remembered that another one caused it too. He browsed the links and sequence of the events until he stopped at one event. The place where everything will be described fully and clearly understood and, finally, the situation will be explained to everyone, "So, right. One day I was with Jolly, cleaning the bushes from trash trolls..."


	2. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

"Mike, I think there is one in here!" said Jolly whilst stealthily searching a bush.  
Wonder Princess has given both of the adventurers a mission to search the Itchy Forest for trash trolls. Those trolls were in a migration season, and they cross the forest during their journey. They like to leave a lot of trash in bushes, so Mike and Jolly volunteered to clean the bushes. Itch slugs don't like trash, so the two have to use mould gas to scare both slugs and trolls away. Mike didn't like such missions- they were dull. Jolly didn't really mind, because she likes to help.  
The little thing jumped out of the bush Jolly was searching, and started to shout something strange in a very deep voice. Jolly panicked and fell to the ground, but Mike's reflexes were fast, and he was able to quickly shoot some mould gas at the troll out of his blaster, and kick the troll away. Jolly stood up and quickly looked through the bush, "Aha, There it is! Gimme the gem!"  
Lazily, Mike opened his shoulder bag, and pulled out the large pink jewel, and threw it for Jolly to catch. His bag was light green, with a darker green top half. He wore a blue shirt with a purple, high collar dragon-skin jacket he always left unfastened. He wore jeans with black converse shoes. The most favourite piece of garment he wore, were his white earmuffs with wolf ears on top of them. His hair was blonde, and was always short and styled so the hair goes up. No matter what happens to his hair, it will grow back, style itself back into the original position or colour it back to blonde, because of a hair spell Wonder Princess cast on him for no reason. The soap jewel which was in Jolly's hands touched the trash and it turned into fresh fragranced bubbles.  
"I think we have enough. The jewel is now bright pink. Report to Wonder Princess!" Jolly jumped up and happily ran the opposite direction they went previously. Mike turned around and let out a moan. Jolly stopped straight away, and turned to face her brother, "What's wrong? Do you want me to carry you on the back?" She grew bigger than Mike and shaped her back to ergonomically fit Mike. He hopped on her back and she ran towards the Wizard City. Mike was laughing and cheering. He liked such quick and fun journeys. They were at the gates within a few minutes. Jolly grew large wings and flied over the walls.  
Below them was a giant city, the biggest of the five cities of Magic Kingdom. All buildings were ordinary, made out of wood and stone. In the middle was a giant tower where Wonder Princess ruled her kingdom from. The streets were full of magicians, trading, walking and shouting. Wizards were a lovely folk.  
The two adventurers flied through the open balcony door into Wonder Princess' lab. Well, it wasn't a lab; it was more of an alchemy workshop. The vials and jars were stacked around shelves and on tables and papers were thrown around the desks. Mike looked around, feeling uneasy, "Princess?" He shouted. No answer.  
"Maybe she is gone away, talking with people and getting stuff. You know, wizardy stuff." Jolly told Mike as she put the soap gem on one of the desks.  
"But it looks messy. And Wondy doesn't like mess. There was obviously something happening around here." Mike didn't look at Jolly as he spoke; he kept looking for obvious signs of intrusion.  
"Ugh, Mike, it is fine. If something would have happened, Kettle Servant would have warned us!"  
"You're right. I guess it is time we get back to the cave..." Mike walked to the balcony, and when Jolly offered another flight, he let out a small laugh, "If I keep using you as a vehicle, I'll get fat and chubby." His complexity was simple and apparently average for a human boy.  
"Ok dude, but we walk together. So... Parachute?" Jolly looked at Mike and he nodded. Jolly wrapped herself tightly around Mike's chest and back. Mike jumped off the high tower's balcony, Jolly quickly turned into a parachute and they slowly landed on the ground. Then Jolly detached herself from Mike, and turned back into the large, but not too large chinchilla.  
They both walked through the bright path in the Itchy Forest, avoiding any itch slug or flea leave bushes. The two were having a conversation about dino dungeons.  
"And then the raptor took the spork with the small hand an... Hey, is that Kettle Servant?" Mike looked at the door to the cave.  
The cave was a natural building accommodated by two siblings. It was located at the mountain range at the end of the Itchy Forest. The entrance of the cave was a small, regular wooden door. But behind it was a house with over 20 rooms. Only 5 of them are used full time, with many rooms stacked with loot, trash and other stuff typical adventurers have. Like spoons. Jolly has a small room with a stack of spoons. She also has a cosy bedroom. Mike has a small bedroom, with everything a typical boy needs, like clothes, toiletries, weapons and magical artefacts. Then there was a large kitchen connected to the living room. Every room was connected to the hallway which was enormous in size, with a high ceiling and multiple staircases. This hallway was behind the wooden door Mike now stared at.  
At that moment Kettle Servant was sitting on the doorstep, waiting for the owners of the home to arrive. The two ran up to him, and by that time he stood up.  
Kettle servant was an enchanted kettle made out of cast iron, and with small legs and arms. His nose was giant, but it was obvious, and not surprising, because he was a simple kettle. He had magic, so he was able to defend himself by spitting fireballs out of his snout. He was painted brown, but his bottom was black, probably because he spent time sat on stoves.  
"What's wrong, K?" Asked Mike, panting because of the sudden sprint. Jolly was doing the same by Mike's side.  
Kettle Servant stood up to look at his majesty's loyal adventurers. His expression was sad, and he spoke quietly, "Wonder Princess is kidnapped."


End file.
